


A Chosen Path!

by SpnCycler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Alternate Reality, M/M, Sam Winchester Does Not Go to Stanford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnCycler/pseuds/SpnCycler
Summary: What started as just a harmless interest in a ball happening in the Us, turns into a chance at a new and different Life for Sam. He is given a chance to follow a path different from his father and his brothers, Adam and Dean. He knows John won't be happy but Sam knows that he dreams of having a happiness for himself...With a man called Balthazar guiding him toward becoming a young well-mannered gentleman, what can go wrong?





	A Chosen Path!

“Sam are you sure we should be here? What if someone sees us?” A young boy with short black blonde asked worried. Sam rolled his eyes “Well it’s a ball, and it’s supposed to be open to the whole public, what trouble can we possibly get into?” 

“But what about dad? He told you to stay home, Dean might get in trouble if dad gets home and we aren’t there...” he points out softly.

Again Sam rolls his eyes “If you’re that worried than go home Adam, nobody told you that you had to come, you’re the one who followed me, me I’m going in there, and for the first time in my life I’m going to actually get to have fun. And not live my life always worried about what our dad is doing, and living my life the way dad is, I want something he can’t offer me...a normal life.” 

Adam looks at Sam then back towards where his red Camry was sitting then back at the fully lit ballroom…

“What kind of brother do you take me for? Do you think I’m just going to leave you here to fend for yourself? In a place like this, of course not if you’re going in there then I guess I’m going in there with you.”

Sam grins mischievously “Thanks Adam, it’ll be so much fun.” 

Sam slowly walks into the ballroom without waiting for his brother. The excitement inside Sam’s chest was just too much to wait even a moment longer. The moment he stepped in he was filled with awe at the prestigious look of everything.

The room was big enough to fit a palace inside along with a stable full of horses on the floor and still have plenty of room for all the guests that were there, the walls were covered in colors of Crimson, Gold and velvet purples.

Long tables full of a large variety of foods stretched from one end of the room to the other, enough room for every guest in the room.

On the floor was a red carpet that took up the entire room, and it was absolutely perfect. There was a crystal chandelier on the ceiling that flowed like a waterfall casting a rainbow light through the room.

On the dance floor there was a whole forest of people dancing and moving to the music, and not the kind of music you’d hear from a DJ or a CD or radio oh no this music came from the side of the room where people plaid instrumental music. 

He threw a glance at his brother Adam and sees he was wearing a wow look on his face too. “Wow this is stunning, now I know why you wanted in here so badly.” 

Adam throws a look of pleasure over at Sam “this, this is just spectacular, I’ve never seen anything so amazing in my life.” 

Sam laughs “Me either Adam.” 

The two make their way through the room looking at everything.

“Well hello boys enjoying the ball are we?” A gray heard man wearing a monocle over one eye. 

“Ye..yes. Sir.” Adam says quickly starting to as always to turn chicken.

“Good, Good, that’s what I like to hear, it’s such a nice sight to see such young men taking an interest in such things as this, if you’d like I’d be happy to teach you boys the ways of royalty and how to be proper gentlemen”

Sam glanced at Adam in surprise and then back at the man with shining eyes “Really that would be awesome.”

The man bowed “then follow me and I’ll take you to a much quieter room where we can have a small session to see what you can learn and pick up easily.”

Adam grabbed Sam’s arm “Weight, what about Dad, we should be getting home, he’ll be home soon and Dean’ll get in trouble..” 

Sam pulled out of his grip “well nobody is stopping you from going home, but I want to make something better out of my life, I want better then the life of a hunter’s son.” 

He turns his back on Adam and follows the gray haired man.

Adam unable to leave his brother sighs and follows behind both of them, he just couldn’t return to their father without Sam.


End file.
